Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess
Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess é o quarto pacote de expansão para Final Fantasy XI. A expansão é baseada no passado de Vana'diel's e oferece novas classes. Isto marca o retorno da viagem no tempo na série Final Fantasy; este ponto da trama tinha sido originalmente introduzido no primeiro Final Fantasy e foi usado novamente em Final Fantasy VIII. Serviço de '' Wings of the Goddess '' começou em 22 de novembro de 2007 (JST). História Grande parte da história ocorre na era da Guerra do Cristal, vinte anos no passado. O Aventureiro entra pela primeira vez através de um portal misterioso chamado de "Cavernous Maw" (que se parece muito com Atomos) em uma das áreas aos arredores de Jeuno. Depois de uma breve cutscene envolvendo um misterioso "Regal Feline", você aparece em uma área duas décadas no passado, deitado inconsciente no chão. Depois de se reunir com o Regal Feline, que afirma querer diminuir a dor da era. As principais missões de Wings of the Goddess estão sendo liberados gradativamente através de patches. O conjunto final de missões está prevista para dezembro de 2010, pouco mais de três anos depois de seu lançamento. Novas Adições Classes *'Dancer:' Uma classe que era popular durante a Grande Guerra, enfraquecendo inimigos e ajudando companheiros combatentes no campo de batalha. É a principal classe da personagem foco Lilisette. *'Scholar:' A profissão de estrategistas militares durante a Guerra do Cristal, Scholars são hábeis e alternam entre especialização de luz e magia negra através da utilização do antigo tomo mágico com estratégias militares conhecidos como o Grimoire. Inimigos Áreas Novas Regiões Sistemas de Jogabilidade * Campaign * Campaign Battle * Campaign Ops * Sandworm Battlefields * Stronghold NM System * Moblin Maze Mongers * Allied Notes NM Battles * Succor to the Sidhe * Voidwalker NM System * Walk of Echoes * Voidwatch * Meeble Burrows Música introduz novas músicas para as batalhas e áreas existentes na expansão. Todas as faixas são compostas e arranjadas por Naoshi Mizuta, com muitos delas a ser gradualmente introduzidos em conjunto com atualizações de versão. Com a instalção do Wings of the Goddess, a faixa "Wings of the Goddess" instalados substitui "Vana'diel March" na tela de título. Ele reverte para a música tela título original depois que toca plenamente uma vez. Três faixas introduzidas no final de Wings of the Goddess - "Summers Lost", "Goddess Divine", e "Everlasting Bonds", não estão incluídos na trilha sonora, mas foi incluídas no Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack - Plus. Além disso, uma das duas faixas lançadas em conjunto com o capítulo final da Voidwatch, apenas uma, "Provenance Watcher", foi oficialmente lançada no Sword Songs: Final Fantasy XI Battle Collection como uma faixa bonûs. A outra permance não lançada. Links Externos *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11/altana/ Site Oficial Japonês] *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/altana/ Site Oficial Norte Americano] *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/altana/ Site Oficial Europeu] de:Final Fantasy XI: Die Flügel der Göttin ru:Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess en:Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the_Goddess Categoria:Final Fantasy XI